Orguss½
by AzureTemplar
Summary: Ranma½ Crossover with Orgus. Ranma is pull into a strange new world. Sorry not good with summary..
1. Orguss½ 00

Orguss½  
  
By AzureTemplar  
  
Standard disclaimer: Ranma ½ is the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Orgus is the property of who ever own it's.  
  
Authors Rants:  
  
My writing is not up to par with a lot of fanfiction writer but this the best you'll get from me. I not a wannabe writer or have any desire to perfect my writing. I'm just sharing some of my idea to the fanfiction community out there.  
  
" " = speaking  
  
' ' = Thoughts  
  
Prologue  
  
The Fateful Trip  
  
- Some where on the street of Nerima -  
  
'I can't believe he engage me to someone without even asking me' thought a red hair girl with a pigtail.  
  
She is standing in the middle of the rain and is now considering what to do with her life. A few feet away from her laid a large panda. One can tell from the large bump on top of its head that someone one very strong had knocked the animal out.  
  
As the red head went over to pick up her traveling gear, she felt an electric charge building up all around her. She is so caught up by what is happening that she failed to notice her amulet give off a soft white glow. Nor did she notice the panda has woken up and is now Sneaking up behind her with an up rooted street sign in its hand.  
  
As she broke out of her trance, she notices that her amulet is giving off a glow. This is the same amulet that she bought at a pawn shop while she was traveling through China.  
  
As she was about to touch her amulet something hard slam into the back of her head and everything went black. When the panda had hit her with the street sign, it also broke the magical potion vile that she had weaved into the base of her pigtail. The already charge electrical energy started to go critical as the magical energy from the amulet started to mix with the magic energy from the potion. The Nerima ward chaotic energy field is also pull into the already unstable mixture of energy.  
  
Then there is a burst of bright light as the amulet went beyond its limit and exploded. When the light faded, we can see the red head lying face down on the ground and a pool of blood that started to form around her. The rain is still pounding hard on the pavement as the panda stood there frozen in wide eye shock.  
  
'Dammit there go my meal ticket! I just kill my only son, now how am I going to uphold my agreement to Soun and have the two schools unite. Ranma! You Worthless boy! Now my retirement plan is gone' thought the panda. 'Oh crap! What will Nodoka say when she find out about this.' thought the now near panic panda. 'Wait I know I'll go the Tendo Dojo. Soun will come up with something' thought the panda as he ran toward the Tendo's residence.  
  
Somewhere in between dimension of existence and nowhere, a young man with black pigtail hair started to wake up from the bliss of being knock out.  
  
"Ahhh! What the hell happen! Why is my heard hurting" said the young man to no one in particular.  
  
'Let see, first my amulet started glowing which mean that there was a high concentration of chaotic magic near by. Oh crap! I heard a breaking of glass and felt something oozing from the back of my head.' Though the young man as he reach behind is head and confirm that the vile that was containing the magic potion is broken.  
  
'So that mean the magical water of twin separation had been broken.' Then it clicks in the young man mind what must have happen.  
  
'Now it makes sense! I was wondering why pop was holding that street sign and why my curse form is lying face down in the ground.' He couldn't help but shiver at the thought of witnessing his own death, well one of him anyway.  
  
He had briefly witness the event as he was being lifted up by the bright light and then lapse back into unconsciousness.  
  
'Man oh man! I guess the shop owner wasn't lying about the magical water of twin separation potion.' Thought the young man as he tried to remember more detail about what the shop keeper had told him.  
  
From what he could remember the magical water is suppose to split a normal person in two or split a Jusenkyo curse victim into two separate being. One would have the uncurse form and the other would be stuck with the curse form.  
  
'Man! I'm glad it wasn't me that was stuck with the curse form. Let see the amulet that the shop keeper gave to me is for detecting chaos magic in the surrounding area. I forgot why that was important again, oh well I guess it really doesn't matter now. At least my counter part didn't have to live long in the curse form. I don't know how long I would last being stuck in a girl body. Pop, if I every see you again you are so dead and I will live through this for Ranma Saotome never give up.' Thought Ranma as he lapse back into unconsciousness again, while his body is being drag to an unknown destination.  
  
- In another dimension -  
  
"Shyia we have a problem!" yell a young girl with brown hair.  
  
"What is it Mimsee, can't you see that I'm in the middle of coordinating this recovery operation." said Shyia.  
  
"But, I really think you should see these reading. The temporal sensor are going off the scale." said Minsee as she went over the reading again and started to type up the information on to the viewing screen.  
  
"Oh No!! It's a forming dimensional rift. Minsee have all Amon personnel return to the Glowmar on the double and have the crew prepare for an incoming shock wave!" yell Shyia.  
  
Outside of the Glowmar a distortion in the air could be seen along with energy crackling around the forming dimension rift. AS the rift started to grow in strength, the Glowmar is being toss around in the air like a toy boat.  
  
A quick burst of energy from the forming portal and an air pressure shock wave is sent out in all direction. Then a bright blue vortex form and a white sphere exited the vortex and crash into the dense forest. Then as quickly as the vortex form it was gone and the white sphere fade, leaving a crater where it tough down.  
  
"Slay what is the status on our crew and what is the damage on the Glowmar?" ask Shyia.  
  
"Shyia we just have a few injure crew member from being jolted around from the dimensional shock wave but no death. The Glowmar also is in good shape, with only the front shield plating being damage. I said we got off easy with being this close to a rift!" said a slender young man with long blue hair.  
  
Slay is still tying furiously when he heard what Mimsee said "Shyia we have visual on what came through the rift. I'll put it on the screen."  
  
On the viewing screen we see the crater that was form when the sphere had crash into the forest below. Then it zooms into the center of the crater, where a nude young man with a pigtail was lying face down into the ground.  
  
"It's a Chirom, I wonder if he has anything to do with the Idio-Blast. I want a recovery team to pick up the Chirom and continue with the operation to get the Idio-Blast. Also have a repair crew fix the front shield plating. I'll be in medical bay if anyone needs me. You're coming Mimsee?" said Shyia as she turn her head toward Mimsee.  
  
Mimsee just shrug her shoulder and reply "sure why not."  
  
Before the two women left the bridge Slay ask to come along and guard them from the Chirom that they were bring on board.  
  
"Slay he just a child and is injure I'm sure we'll be fine. Just stay here and man your post." said Shyia.  
  
"Stupid Slay..." mumble Mimsee.  
  
To be continued..  
  
Authors notes:  
  
While most this story will be taking place in the Orgus universe I decided it will be an alternative Orgus universe. I just never really like the way the story flow from the original Orgus series (No Offense to all the Orgus fan out there). 


	2. Orguss½ 01

Orguss½  
  
By AzureTemplar  
  
Standard disclaimer: Ranma ½ is the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Orgus is the property of who ever own it's.  
  
" " = speaking  
  
' ' = Thoughts  
  
Chapter 01  
  
Unexpected Surprise!  
  
Shyia and Mimsee walk into the medical bay and look around for Popti the medical personnel of the ship. As they were look for their friend Mimsee ask "Shyia are you sure that he is a Chirom?"  
  
"No I'm not Mimsee! I'm just guessing that he is a Chirom. I really have no idea what he is but it is better to take caution and treat him like one. Wouldn't you agree Mimsee?" said Shyia in an annoy manner. She knew Mimsee didn't mean any harm by it but she still didn't like her judgment being question.  
  
"I guess y..." is all Mimsee could get out before she caught sight of their unconscious guess. Mimsee froze on the spot when she saw who it is that lying on the medical bed and whisper out "Ranma..."  
  
Shyia isn't getting any response from Mimsee and wonder what could have caught her attention. She decide to look in the direction that Mimsee is looking at and nearly fell to her kneel when she saw what Mimsee is looking at. She couldn't believe what she is seeing 'No! no! That can't be him. What going on here? Am I dreaming? Have I finally snap?'  
  
Popti has just finish running the genetic tested on the blood sample from their unconscious guest when she notices that both Shyia and Mimsee had walk into the medical bay. 'Oh No! I forgot to close the certain' thought Popti as she saw that they recognize who it is that lying on the medical bed. Popti franticly made her way toward them as fast as she could. She barely made it in time to stop Shyia from rushing toward their unconscious guest. Popti grab on to Shyia arm tightly and held her in place.  
  
"Shyia that not your son lying there. I know it look like him but you have to believe me when I say that he not your Ranma. Remember the dimensional rift is a door way to parallel worlds that mirror one another. Shyia I won't lie to you. I don't know how you are feeling or could even image the grief you are going through right now. Shyia you have to get a grip and focus on the situation at hand. Do you understand Shyia?" Popti said nervously as she is still worried for her friend emotional state.  
  
Popti then turn to face Mimsee and see that she is in no better shape then Shyia is. Popti sigh and said "Mimsee that goes for you to. He not the man you fell in love with. For all we know he could just look like him and that all." Popti tried to comfort her friend Shyia as best as she could as Shyia cries on her shoulder.  
  
After calming them down some what, Popti took them to a near by seat. "Ok you two listen up, like I said earlier this isn't the Ranma you knew that died two years ago. I ran some test on his blood and I'm unable to determine what race he is. As far I know he doesn't match any of the other races we have ran into and that included Amon. I've also implanted him with the translation microbe. I know they are rare and expansive but I figure you wouldn't mind Shyia" said Popti to them.  
  
Shyia nodded heard head to show that she understood what Popti is saying and gave her approval for using the microbe. "Ah..is...he..?" try to ask Shyia.  
  
"Yes! On some genetic level he is your son. Well to be more accurate your other self son" said Hopi.  
  
Before they could discuss some more on their dimensional guest, Ranma began to stir from unconsciousness.  
  
Ranma slowly open his eye and try to figure what's going on. 'Oooh my head hurt. Stupid old man! If I ever see him again I'll...Wait a minuate wasn't I suck up into some kind of void...Huh ceiling?' thought a groggy Ranma.  
  
Ranma quickly sat up and touch his head as he felt a dizzy spell coming on. He looks around the room and notice that it is some type hospital room. From the side Ranma heard a cough and turn to face three women who is looking at him intensely. The one that cough is a tall older woman with short brown hair. The cute younger one with a confuse look on her face, has medium long brown hair. The last one is another older woman with short dark red hair, who has a sad expression on her face. 'Why does that woman with the dark red hair look familiar to me. It's almost like I should know who she is' thought Ranma as he stare at Shyia.  
  
Ranma shook his head to clear his thought and ask "Ah..Where I'm I?..Who the heck are you people?"  
  
Shyia clear her throat "My name is Shyia and I'm the one in charge of this vessel. Over here is the doctor that heal you, her name is Popti. This young lady you see here is Mimsee. You are onboard an Amon merchant vessel the Glowmar. If I may ask, what is your name?"  
  
"My name is Ranma Saotome of th...." was all he got out before he heard Shyia and Mimsee gasp when he told them his name. "Huh?" said Ranma as look at them strangely.  
  
- Over the forest near the location of the Glowmar -  
  
Flock of birds flew out of the tree in all direction as a squad of five Chirom Ishkit fighter flew over the forest.  
  
"Lieutenant Harper! We are nearing the epicenter of the dimensional disturbance. As per your order I've contacted Headquarter and inform them that the disturbance has cease. Sir I got a replied back from Headquarter. I'll patch it to your com channel." said Second Lieutenant Elmerson.  
  
"Lieutenant Harper you are to proceed with the investigation of the disturbance at these set coordinate" replied Headquarter.  
  
'I can't believe I got stuck with recon duty of all things. Doesn't Headquarter realize they are wasting my talent for such a mundane assignment' thought a disgruntle Lieutenant Harper.  
  
Lieutenant Harper heard a beeping sound from his long range radar and thought 'Oh great! This day just keep getting better. Let see what the radar pick up. Hmm it's look like an Amon merchant vessel. I swear those vulture are everywhere. If..What this? My Ido-Blast detector is picking up something. Well I'll be. I guess this mission won't be a total lost. I'm definitely going get that promotion to Captain if I bring in the Ido- Blast.'  
  
"Lieutenant Harper to all Ishkit fighters. We have some uninvited guess at our destination. I want all fighter arm and ready to fire. The Amon vessel has pick up a Chirom military weapon. If we need to, you are authorize to use lethal force. Is that understood man!!" bark out an overly excited Lieutenant Harper.  
  
"Roger!" came back the replied from the men's under Lieutenant Harper command.  
  
- Back on the Glowmar in the medical bay -  
  
Ranma open the curtain in front of his bed as he got done dressing. He didn't want to but had no choice but to wear the odd jump suit style of clothing. 'At least it doesn't restrict my movement. What they are hiding? I wonder why they were so surprise when I told them my name?' thought Ranma.  
  
----(Flash Back)----  
  
"What?..Is there something wrong with my name?" ask a confuse Ranma.  
  
"It's really nothing. We just expected your name to be something totally outrageous" lied Shyia as she fidgets with her finger. Shyia notice Mimsee is about to say something and shook her head in a negative manner.  
  
Mimsee wanted to tell him the truth but she knew it is Shyia decision to make.  
  
"Why is that?" ask a suspicious Ranma. He still isn't convince that they are telling him everything.  
  
Popti decide to jump into the conversion and steer it else where "Ranma do you know what world you're on?"  
  
"Ah..Why do you ask that?" replied Ranma as he guess that he is not going to like the answer.  
  
"Ranma do you know anything about Dimensional Rift or Quantum Physics?" ask Popti. She saw the blank look on his face and new the answer to her question. She gave a sigh and said "I'll take that as a no then. So what do you remember before waking up here?"  
  
"Well...before I black out I remember being suck up into some kind of void" Ranma told Popti. Truth be told, Ranma has a good picture of how he got here. He didn't want to tell them to much yet, after all they are not fully being truthful with him either.  
  
'Suck up by some kind of void? ...Oh he must mean the dimensional rift' thought Popti. She tries to find a simple way of explaining the situation to him "Ranma you are no longer on your world but a parallel world where other parallel world are merge together. Do you understand what I'm trying to get at Ranma?"  
  
Ranma nodded his head yes. He understood most of what she is saying. 'If she is telling the truth then my guess is right. When my magical amulet exploded it must have sent me here. Where ever this place is, it definitely not Japan' thought Ranma as he was going to wrap the bed sheet around his waist but stop when Shyia handed him something.  
  
"Ranma here some clean clothing for you to wear. We'll talk more once you are dress and have something to eat. I'm sure you must be hungry from your ordeal" said Shyia as she handed him the stack of clothing.  
  
----(End Of Flash Back)----  
  
Mimsee couldn't help but blush as she saw how the clothing is hugging to Ranma muscular curve. She turn her head away to hide her embarrassment and is staring at the floor.  
  
This action didn't go unnoticed by Shyia, who had to admit that this Ranma look a lot like her own son in those clothing. Shyia was going to suggest that Mimsee take him to the cafeteria and later on give him a tour of the ship before the door to the medical bay open.  
  
Jaabi a brown humanoid dragon like creature came charging into the medical bay and yelled out "Shyia! Shyia! We have a problem a squad of C..." Before Jaabi is even done with his message he heard someone yelled out "Ahhh! A Monster!"  
  
It didn't take long for Jaabi to find out who had called him a Monster. The person in question is charging at him in a threatening manner and he knew of only one solution when thing like this happen. He put up his arm to block his face and waited for the blow to hit, all the while shaking in fear.  
  
Ranma had stop just inches from side kicking Jaabi in the head when heard Shyia yelled out "Stop this at once!!! What do you think you're doing young man? How many times have I told you to think before do anything and how many times have I told you not to judge other until you know them. You have no right to called anyone a Monster. Now I want you to apolozise to him at once!!!"  
  
Ranma bow his head down in shame 'She is right. As a martial artist I should've known better after all it's martial artist duties to protects and help other. Not to threaten them or pass judgment with out knowing the situation.' "Your right Shyia. I'm sorry for what I've almost done" Ranma said to Shyia.  
  
Shyia couldn't believe what she had just done. How could she have slip like that and spoken to him as though he was her son. The situation seems so familiar that she had forgotten which Ranma this is. Her own Ranma reacted the same way when he met a being from another dimension. Shyia gave a sigh and thought 'I hope he didn't notice my slip up.'  
  
Ranma turn to face the creature that is cowarding in front of him and bow "My name is Ranma Saotome and I would like to ask for your forgiveness. There is no excuse for my reckless action."  
  
Jaabi uncover his face when he heard Ranma apology and look to see if he meant it. Once look at Ranma he knew that Ranma had meant it and is relief that Ranma no longer want to hurt him. "My name is Jaabi and I accept your apology young one. Almost everyone reacts the same way when they first see me, so I won't hold it against you" said Jaabi as he turns to face Shyia.  
  
Still in a shaky voice Jaabi relay his message to Shyia "Shyia a squad of five Chirom Ishkit fighters is on their way here. This time I don't think they are coming here to do business." After giving his message to Shyia, Jaabi left the medical bay.  
  
Shyia turn to face Mimsee and said "Mimsee why don't you take Ranma to the cafeteria and then give him a tour of the ship. I'll go see what the Chirom wants."  
  
"But Shyia I..." is all the protest Mimsee could get out.  
  
"Mimsee I'm sure that this is nothing. Beside I think Ranma is more then hungry" replied Shyia.  
  
At that moment Ranma stomach decided to agree with Shyia and let out a hungry growl. Ranma felt embarrass about this and scratch the back of his head nervously and said "Sorry about that."  
  
Mimsee took Ranma hand and drag him toward the cafeteria.  
  
All the while Ranma yelling "Hey I'm not a kid you know. Would you let go already.."  
  
As Shyia watch them leave she shook her head 'So much alike. It almost feels like he was never gone.' Shyia gave a sad sigh and head toward the bridge.  
  
To be continued.. 


End file.
